


Happy Accidents

by edbighead



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kind of a slow burn, M/M, basically all the fun stuff, matchmaking of sorts without it being intrusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edbighead/pseuds/edbighead
Summary: Robin and Antonio dance around things, until Simona helps it along.





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wanted to see if I could do it again. Inspired by a certain video in a tweet from today. They basically write themselves.

Robin couldn’t help it; he was feeling excited and a little smug. Even when they weren’t teammates he had always been aware of where Antonio had finished, sometimes before knowing where he himself had finished. He knew it wasn’t the day of the race, but still.

“Dammit Robin!” Robin senses Antonio first before feeling Antonio’s left arm wrapped around his neck and right hand on his head. He feels something again in the pit of his stomach, something that’s been there for a few years now.

Simona had caught onto it first before anyone else even had a clue. She knew he had always measured himself up against Antonio. They were the same age, a similar height, but before formula E, they had only raced against each other in 2012. That was when it had started. Robin hadn’t been able to help himself. Antonio was gregarious, tan, more at ease with himself than Robin. Even if that ease came with a small bit of bravado.

Robin felt close to Antonio, since their careers had gone similar paths, winning but never going exactly where each had wanted to go. They were both mostly satisfied with being in formula E, but Robin knew that was still that “what if” moment for both of them. It hadn’t been spoken about, but it was still there.

Over the course of this season though, Robin finally felt like Antonio was warming to him. He had been invited out more, instead of just staring at his phone and watching the social media posts pop up after race weekends. This situation was the opposite of a death by 1000 cuts; this was falling in love with 1000 touches. It was Antonio making sure he had everything, it was Antonio including him in things, it was Antonio smiling at him, it was Antonio. Robin tried his best to keep his stoic face on, but it was getting harder and harder, he knew that. Felix and Abt had already started elbowing each other during the Monaco weekend, and Robin knew the gig was almost up.

“I should be pissed or happy, not both!” Antonio said loudly before walking to his side of the garage. Robin didn’t trust himself to talk right now; he just smiled before turning to back to the team member that had been trying to give him some technical information about the data they had gathered.

In between changing out of his suit into the clothes he had brought to the track, he sends a text to Simona. “I finally was faster than Antonio today!” He sends a thumbs up emoji, knowing that she would get a kick out of it. Even though she’s hours away, he hears the notification right after he sets the phone down. “I saw the tweet. Maybe he has a crush on you now too & you should go 4 it!!!!” Robin sighs, he can’t help it.

The more comfortable Antonio felt with people, the more touchy he usually got, but today, today had been different. Antonio didn’t touch people like that all the time. Robin knew that different people had different “baseline behavior” and watching and knowing what that was, was very important. Before he can text anything else to Simona, Antonio opens the door, again, without knocking. “I need to tell you something.” Robin knows when the other man is this serious, it’s best to keep quiet and not break the moment.

“You can choose to not say anything but I feel like I’m going to burst if I don’t get this out now.” Antonio’s words are running together. “I like you.” Before Robin can even open his mouth, Antonio moves to go. They speak at the same time. “I’ll see you at the hotel. “Antonio, you don’t have to run away.” It takes all Robin has to close the few feet between them and wrap his arms around Antonio. Robin feels Antonio mumble something against his neck, pulling back slightly, he asks Antonio to repeat himself. “I didn’t feel like this until this year.” Antonio looks shy, something Robin has never seen. “Are you scared of your feelings?” Robin wants to keep Antonio talking, knowing that it’s the only way to make Antonio more aware of his own feelings. Antonio pulls all the way out of the hug before speaking. Robin moves to get his stuff together, so they can go back to the hotel.

“A bit yes. But I found out today that you’ve had a crush on me, Simona said so.” The second sentence comes out in a rush. At first Robin wants to be mad, but then he realizes that Simona wouldn’t have said anything unless Antonio went to her first. Which is why she had sent that text right before Antonio had come in. Moving to put the last of his stuff in the bag, Robin can’t help but smile. “She’s right, she usually is about relationship stuff and feelings. Is your stuff already in the car? I’ll meet you there and we can both go back to the hotel together.” Antonio visibly relaxes at this, at least a little bit.

“I’ll grab my stuff, but first,” Antonio closes the gap again and kisses him. Robin doesn’t know where to put his hands at first, on the waist, in Antonio’s hair, where? This is different than any of the girls, or guys for that matter, that he’s kissed in the past. The kiss is almost too good, Antonio’s lips are always slightly chapped, Robin’s always stared and now he finally knows how it feels, all of them.

Finally putting his hands into the small of Antonio’s back, Robin wants to get deeper into kiss, but Antonio pulls away. “Simona really was right.” Antonio softly says before smiling. “I’ll go grab my stuff now, meet you at the car.” This time the slap on his ass from Antonio has an extra punch to it, figuratively of course. It takes Robin two full minutes to finally move to pick up his bag. He knows they probably won’t do too much tonight, seeing as the race is tomorrow, but tomorrow night anything could happen.


End file.
